


Finding Love

by BlueGray25



Series: Buddie AU series [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Horseback Riding, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueGray25/pseuds/BlueGray25
Summary: Eddie and Chris are on there way from El Paso to LA and visit an orange farm...
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie AU series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816882
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Finding Love

Finding Love

„Daddy, can we go and visit the orange trees?“, a little boy with glasses sat in his booster right next to his dad. His finger pointed to a wooden sign with a big orange on it. He looked in the rear mirror and stopped his truck.  
“You want to go to the farm?”, his son nodded and gave him one of his big smiles. They had time, he wanted to drive a little more and sleep in one of the motels on his way to LA.  
“Than lets go.”, he put his truck back to drive and took the way to the farm. It was a long way through fields of orange trees.  
“Look there is a house dad.”, his son was excited.  
“Yeah...hope they don't be mad at us.”, he muttered under his breath. He stopped the car between the house and the stables.  
“I will see if I find someone and ask if we can stay the night, okay buddie?”, his son nodded. He cut the engine, stepped out of the car and walked to the house. The air was warm but filled with the scents of sun and oranges. An old man stepped out of the house.  
“Hello...can I help you?”  
“Yeah, I want to ask if my son and I can visit your farm and maybe stay overnight?”, the old man looked in the car as his son waved at him. The smile on the old man's face got big.  
“This is your son?”  
“Yeah...”, the old man went to his truck and opened the door.  
“Come on kiddo. Out with you.”, he went to the car and helped his son out. He took his crunches from the back seat and gave them to his son. His son laughed with the old man.  
“Thanks dad!”, the old man and his son walked to the house.  
“Are you coming? We want to get some orange juice and need some strong hands.”, he followed the duo to the house and into the kitchen. His son sat down on the table and put his crunches next to him.  
“My grandson should be back in the next twenty minutes and can show you the farm. In the meantime your dad can press some orange juice for us. Wants your name little man?”  
“I'm Christopher Diaz and this is my daddy.”, the old man looked at him.  
“I'm Eddie Diaz. Nice to meet you...”  
“I'm Earl, but everyone calls me grandpops.”, Earl showed Eddie the juice presser and took a knife from the counter. A big basket of oranges was next to the door. Eddie sat down on the opposite side of Earl after he put the basket next to him.  
“Thank you, Eddie. The secret of good orange juice is always the orange.” he explained and cut oranges into halves. Eddie took them and begun to press them out. Earl answered every question Chris asked him. Eddie and Chris laughed about Earl's joke as someone came to the kitchen.  
“Grandpops, there is a car in your driveway.”  
“Hey Buck, we have guests for overnight. But you have to show Chris the farm.”, Eddie turned around and almost swallowed on his juice. 

A handsome young man with jeans, a plaid shirt and boots stood in the doorway. In his hands he held a stetson. Eddie looked at Chris. His son was over the moon for Buck.  
“I assume you are Chris, little man?”, Chris nodded as Buck knelt down next to Chris. His son was always shy with others but Earl and Buck were another story. Buck took the place next to Eddie and purred himself a glass of orange juice.  
“Want to ride like a cowboy?”, Chris smiled. Eddie looked a bit shocked.  
“I don't think it's a good idea. He has CP.”  
“That's no problem. A friend of mine has it to, and he rides all the time.”, Buck finished his juice and stood up.  
“Grandpops, I will take Angle and Dia with me. Are you coming?”, Buck looked at Eddie.  
“Go, I will take care of Chris.”, Eddie followed Buck to the stables. Buck opened the stable door and a black horse came out.  
“So you are...”  
“Oh, I'm Eddie. Eddie Diaz”, he held his hand out to shake it with Buck. Buck shook his hand and put a halter on the horse.  
“Diablo, this is Eddie, be nice to him.”, Buck tells the horse and pet it on his neck.  
“Diablo...you are sure I can ride him.”, Eddie looked a bit unsure about this.  
“He's like me...sometimes a little brat but totally nice.”, Buck said with a big grin to Eddie.  
“He had bit my sister just hours after his birth, that's why he has his name and because of his black color.”, Diablo rubbed his nose against Eddie. He petted his forehead with a smile.  
“He likes you...this is good. You know how to prepare a horse?”  
“I'm from Texas...if I don't know how to prepare a horse...that would be a greater shame for my family.”  
“Ah Texas....what do you want in Cali?”  
“Needed some space from my parents so Chris and I move to LA to my abuela.”, Buck just nodded. He was working on a dapple-gray on the other side. They worked in silence and just as Eddie wants to ask about something he needs for cleaning, Buck hold it out for him.  
“Are you ready?”, Buck asked after a while. Eddie made one last stroke above Diablos back and nodded. Buck leaded the way to the saddle chamber and gave him Diablos saddle and bridle. He grabbed a second set, and they walked back to the horses. After they were done, they lead the horses outside and tied them up on the front porch. Earl had already packed a backpack with a little lunch and water.  
“Dad, can we go to the toilette, please?”, Eddie took his son.  
“Last door on the right.”; Earl told him and the two left the kitchen.  
“Thanks grandpops.”, Earl jut smiled at his grandson. After Eddie and Chris came back they left the kitchen and Buck gave Eddie the backpack.  
“I will take Angle and Chris, is this alright with you little man?”  
“Yes!”, Chris smiled. Buck picked him up and show him Angle. The dapple-gray was calm and Chris pet his nose and forehead. Eddie was relieved that Chris has no fear of the horse or to ride with Buck. Eddie took a quick picture of Buck and Chris with Angle and put the backpack on. Buck helped Chris to sit in the saddle and Eddie hold him as Buck got behind Chris. Eddie mounted Diablo and they rode in the farm. They rode about an hour through the farm and Buck showed them all the little things.  
“I would suggest that we make a break on the spot over there.” Buck said and pointed to an area on his right. Eddie nodded and they lead the horses to Bucks pick nick spot. Eddie dismounted Diablo first to help Buck with Chris.  
“Are you alright buddy?”, Chris smiled at his dad and nodded. Buck dismounted Angle and took the bridle from Eddie to let the horses take a break. He picked off some oranges. Eddie had put the pick nick blanked down under one of the trees and Chris was sitting in the middle. Buck sat down to Chris left and Eddie to his right. Buck took out a small knife to peel the oranges and give Chris a segment.  
“Thanks”, Chris smiled at Buck and this little thing let Bucks heart bust with love for the child. He loved them the most, because they don't disguise and mostly be honest with someone. After they ate their snack and the oranges they laid down under the tree. Buck answered all of Chris questions, told him stories of funny things that had happened on the farm. Eddie just listened to Bucks stories and sometimes played with Chris hand.  
“I think it's time to head back.”, Buck said as he checked his watch. It was almost five p.m. and they will need an hour to ride back to the house. They packed all things together as Chris took Bucks hand.  
“Buck, can you pick off some more oranges please?”, Buck smiled at him and nodded.  
“Sure thing bud.”, Buck piked off three orange.  
“Look Chris”, Buck juggled the oranges around and Chris laughed at Bucks silly faces. They head back to the house. Earl sat on the front porch with something to drink and the newspaper.  
“You're back....that's good. How was it?”  
“It was awesome. Buck told me all the things about the farm and what happens with all the oranges. But can we please have dinner? I'm hungry.”, Eddie looked like a deer in the headlights as Buck laughed his ass off.  
“Sure man, Pops, what's up for dinner?”  
“Chris and me will make dinner, you and Eddie will take care of the horses.”, Buck saluted and turned around to go to the staples. They worked in silence and after all things are clean and neat they gave both horses some more hay. Earl had started the grill already.  
“Go take a quick shower and we can eat.”, both men nodded and go.  
“You can take the shower downstairs, I will take pops upstairs. Towels are under the sink.”, Eddie nodded and go back to his car to take Chris and his duffle bag. After the shower and some fresh cloths he goes back to the back yard. Chris was sitting on the table and had a burger with some salad.  
“He was hungry...can't let him wait anymore.”, Earl said and put a plate in front of Eddie. Buck was back just some minutes later, and they ate delicious burgers and had a beer or for Chris some fresh orange juice. After dinner and cleaning the table, Eddie took Chris for a shower.  
“Dad can we go and sit outside with grandpops and Buck?”, Eddie just smiled as he ruffled his hair.  
“Sure mijo.”, he put his son in some thick socks and a jumper and they went back to the back yard. Buck and Earl sat around a small fire and laughed about something. They watched the stars and Earl told some funny stories about Buck and his sister Maddie. Chris and Eddie sat in a love seat and after some time Buck nodded in Chris direction. Eddie looked down at his son and smiled.  
“He's out like a light. We should bring him to bed.”, Earl said. Buck stood up to take Chris from Eddie. Buck brought him to the guest room, Eddie with his stuffed crocodile right behind him. Eddie tuck Chris in and gave him a kiss goodnight.  
“Goodnight daddy, goodnight Buck.”  
“Goodnight little man”, they left the room and went back to the yard.  
“Where is Earl?”  
“Oh grandpops went to bed too. Do you want to go sleep or want to sit some time?”  
“Fresh beer?”, Buck nodded with a big smile as Eddie went to took two more beers from the kitchen.  
“Here man”, he gave Buck a beer and sat down next to him. They talked about everything and nothing. Their childhood, high school and college years.  
“My parents live in Australia, my mum doesn't want anything to do with the farm and so they are in Australia and Maddie and me stay here in Cali to help grandpops.”  
“That sucks. But it's really cool of you to take care of Earl and the farm. My parents were shocked after Chris mother left and all the time they told me what is the best for him and so on and on...that's why I took Chris and we left Texas.”  
“That sucks too.”, Buck took a sip of his beer. Eddie looked in the dark of the night as something attracted his attention. 

“Buck what's that?”, he pointed to an orange light on Bucks left side. Buck looked in the direction.  
“Shit, that's Andrews ranch.”, Buck was on his feet and called someone in seconds.  
“Bobby, there is a fire on Andrews ranch. It looks like its not long. I'm on my way.”, Eddie followed Buck to the house.  
“I can help you. I'm a firefighter too. Can Earl look after Chris?”, Buck nodded and sprinted the stairs up to wake up Earl. Both men came back downstairs.  
“Go I will look after Chris.”, Eddie nodded and they left. Eddie took his firefighter uniform and hopped in Bucks jeep.  
“I just hope it's nothing bad.”, Buck said as they sped to Andrews ranch. It took them almost five minutes to get to the ranch. Fire trucks were already there, as Buck and Eddie arrived. A man came to them.  
“Buck your cloths are in the truck.”  
“Thanks cap, that's Eddie, he is a firefighter too. What happened?”  
“Something put the staples on fire. We need to make sure that the horses are safe and the flames do not spread to the house.”, both men nodded and put on their uniforms. The team worked together and Eddie took Bucks left side and followed him. The saved the horses as the rest of the crew made sure the flames doesn't block their way out. It was hours later as they were done and all was safe.  
“Thanks for your help Eddie.”, Bobby said “Go home and take a shower.”, both men looked at each other and laughed.  
“We should....come on Eddie time to go home to Earl and Chris. I'm hungry and need some sleep.”, Eddie nodded and they took off their uniforms and put them in Bucks trunk. Back at home Earl and Chris were in the kitchen and made breakfast.  
“Is everything safe at Andrews?”, Buck nodded and took two glasses from the cupboard. He filled them with fresh water and gave one to Eddie.  
“Jep...all horses are safe, Christina, the vet, checked them and so. We need to help him to feed the horses and take some of them to our staple, but nothing some friends could fix.”, Earl nodded.  
“That's good. So you are a firefighter too?”, Earl asked Eddie.  
“Yes...I was one back in Texas and I will be one in LA. Speaking of LA, Chris, after breakfast we need to pack and hit the road again.”  
“Oh no young man. You and my grandson eat something for breakfast, shower and sleep. Chris and I will make sure the helpers do their job.”, Earl said and Chris nodded. Eddie looked at Buck who just shrugged his shoulders. With a sigh Eddie sat down his glass.  
“I will go and wash my face.”  
“Me too”, Buck followed Eddie to the bathroom and sat down on the bath tube.  
“He already loves Chris and you. But that's really not hard, the kid is amazing.”, Buck handed him a small dark towel. Buck took his turn and washed his face. They went back to the kitchen and ate with Earl and Chris. After breakfast and a quick shower, Eddie made sure Chris was alright and had everything he needed.  
“Dad I'm fine. Go to bed.”, Eddie nodded and followed Buck upstairs.  
“Thanks for your help at Andrews ranch.”, Buck and Eddie hugged and laughed.  
“Thanks for letting me and my son have two nice days and for showing us the farm.”, Buck smiled and gave him a light nod. 

After some hours of peaceful sleep both men met in the kitchen. It was just one p.m. and Buck made them some sandwiches. Bucks tongue stick out as he made some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.  
“P&J sandwich? How old are you?”, Eddie laughed.  
“Next month 28, why? Everyone loves a good P&J sandwich, or not?”  
“Sometimes....but I ate them just for Chris. He loves them.”, Buck took two more slices of toast and made another sandwich.  
“Grandpops is with Chris on the field right behind the yard. The helpers are here today to pick up the good oranges. We can go and maybe help them?”, Eddie nodded and took a half of the P&J sandwich. Buck took a plate and they went to the yard. Chris and Earl sat at a table under a parasol as Chris told Earl a story about something.  
“Hey little man, look I have a snack for you.”, Buck put the plate next to Chris and sat down next to Eddie and Chris. After some time one of the helpers came to them and told them, that they are behind the plan. Eddie looked at Buck with a smile.  
“Loser mills the stable, winners cooks?”, Buck nodded and after a quick kiss on Chris head they ran off to the field. Buck explained some basics and they started to pick up the ready oranges. After four hours they were done and Earl and Chris told them, that Eddie had won.  
“Thank good, I can't cook so if I had won, we had to eat shit. Hope you can cook?”, Eddie laughed and nodded. After a quick break, Buck went to the stable and Eddie, Chris and Earl went to the kitchen. Eddie found some ground meat, beans, corn and rice. As Buck came back to the kitchen, after a quick shower he smelled the air.  
“It smells really good, Ed.”, he took some plates from the cabin and prepare the table for them.  
“There's some lemonade in the fridge and let your fingers from the dessert.”, Buck opened the door and looked at the dessert. It smelled like chocolate and fruits. He took the lemonade and put it on the table. A bowl with rice, beans and corn was already on the table as Eddie took the pan from the stove.  
“Enjoy the meal, it's Mexican meatballs in mild tomato sauce and rice. Earl told me you like it spicy, Buck. I still have chili rings.”, Buck nodded and Eddie set the bowl with chili rings between them. They loaded their plates and digged in. After dessert they sat in the kitchen and talked.  
“It was a really nice dinner Eddie. Thank you for cooking. It's a loss that you two leave tomorrow.”, Earl said, Buck nodded as he played with his glass. He and Eddie has exchanged numbers but he doesn't want him to go. He knew he had a crush on Eddie since the day they met. But with Eddie in LA and he was here, he knew that his crush has no future.  
“We will come back for a visit, right Chris?”  
“Yess”, the boy nodded. After Eddie took Chris to bed and Earl said goodnight they sat together in the kitchen. Eddie opened the fridge and took out a dessert for Buck.  
“I made one extra for you. Earl told me you love chocolate and pineapple.”; Bucks eyes shone at him. Buck took a spoon from the jar on the table and took the first bite. The sound he made, warm up Eddies heart. The man before him was almost five years younger than him, but he made his heart beat a little faster with the loop sided smile and the sparks in his eyes. Earl had told him, that Buck was a part-time firefighter in the city and his sister Maddie worked as a dispatcher. Everything he learned in the last two days about the man left him with a warm feeling for him. And the way Buck was with Chris was just the cherry on top.  
“This is soo good, but there is something with the chocolate...”, Eddie laughed.  
“It's chili.”, Eddie eyed his dessert and Buck took a spoon of it to gave it to Eddie. He leaned forward and opened his mouth. Bucks eyes switched between his eyes and lips. He held the spoon a little closer. Eddie eyed the spoon once more. Buck chuckled and held the spoon closer to Eddie. Eddie locked in Bucks eyes. They twinkled with joy, love and lust. Eddie came closer and took the spoon in his mouth. Bucks eyes switched nervous between Eddie and the spoon between his lips. Buck took the spoon back and took a bit of the dessert. As he licked the spoon clean, it was like he could taste Eddie on it. After Buck was done with his second dessert, the empty beer bottles in the trash, they went upstairs and Buck hugged him goodnight before they went to their rooms. Both men stood behind their closed doors and knew tomorrow will be a hard goodbye for both of them.

On the next morning Eddie had packed Chris and his duffle bag.  
“Alright Buddie, everything is packed. After breakfast we will hit the road and tonight we will sleep in LA.”, Chris nodded.  
“Dad, can we go to the car. I need something.”, Eddie took the duffle bags and nodded. At the car, he gave Chris one of his boxes.  
“Turn around dad, I want to give Buck a gift.”, Eddie raised his hands and turned around. After Chris had put his gift in his backpack Eddie put the box back in the trunk and they went back to the kitchen. The table was already prepared for breakfast. Buck stood on the counter and mixed something in a bowl.  
“Good morning you two.”, Buck said.  
“Hey Buck”, Buck turned around and hugged Chris. He sat Chris on the counter next to him.  
“Do you like chocolate chips in your pancakes?”, Eddie snored “He loves them.”, Eddie stood in front of Chris next to Buck. Their shoulders bumped together.  
“Can you make some scrambled eggs?”, Eddie nodded and took out a bowl and some eggs. Buck put two pans on the stove. Earl came into the kitchen and smiled. His grandson and his friend worked together like a team and Chris sat next to the stove and laughed at something funny his dad or Buck had done. After they were done, Buck swung Chris from the counter to one of the chairs and tickled him. Earl knew that the next day's will be hard for Buck, he had lost his heart to the boy and his father. After breakfast Eddie and Buck took care of the dishes and Earl sat with Chris on the table. Earl read the newspaper as Chris had his crayons to make a thank-you card.  
“Daddy, can you come?”, Eddie leaned to his son and after Chris whispered something to him, Eddie took one of the crayons and wrote it in the card.  
“Buck, Grandpops I made a card for you. And I have a gift for Buck.”, Chris said and both men looked at Chris. Buck came over to the table and sat down next to Earl. Chris pushed the card to Earl and took the stuffed bear with firefighter uniform from his backpack.  
“Daddy, I hope it's okay?”, Chris looked at Eddie who lean down to hug his son.  
“It's alright, mijo.”, Chris stood up and gave the teddy bear to Buck. Buck looked at Eddie and then to Chris. He had to blink the tears away as he hugged Chris.  
“Thank you little man.”, Chris patted his shoulder and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Eddie packed Chris backpack and they said goodbye.  
“Please call if you need anything or if you just want to speak to someone.”, Buck nodded.  
“Drive save and call when you arrived in LA!”, Earl said. He hugged Chris one last time and closed the door of the car. Buck and Eddie stood on the other side of the car.  
“You can call me too, if something is up or you need someone to talk to, alright?”, Eddie nodded and hugged Buck on last time. Eddie took a deep breath of the air, Bucks scent and to soothe his nerves. He got into the car and started the engine. Eddie drove the way back to the main street. As they passed the sigh with the orange on it, Eddie stopped the car.  
“Is everything alright daddy?”, Eddie shook his head no. A single tear fall from his eyes as Chris put a hand on his arm.  
“I don't know what to do mijo. We left El Paso to move to LA and now I don't know anything...”  
“Why don't we stay here?”, Eddie looked at his son.  
“You like them too?”, Chris nodded. “Grandpops is funny and Buck make you smile.”, Eddie laughed. Eddie put the cars back to drive and turn around. Chris smiled and kicked his legs with joy. As Eddie came back to the house, Buck stood in the same spot where he had left him. Buck looked sad then confused, as Eddie step out of his truck, cutting the engine.  
“Did you forget something?”, Eddie just smiled and took two steps to Buck. Buck looked confused as hell as Eddie stood right in front of him. Eddie grabbed a handful of Bucks shirt and gave him a caste kiss. Bucks hands landed on Eddies hip and pulled him closer.  
“What would you say, if Chris and I stay in the city and we will see how things go?”  
“I would really really like it.”, Buck said with a loop sided smile. Eddie turned to Chris and gave him a thumps up. His son cheered in the car and smiled at his dad and Buck.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and leave me a kudo and a comment <3


End file.
